1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to graphic arts toy and more particularly to an improved graphic arts toy which may be easily and repeatedly manipulated by a child in order to graphically portray a variety of pictorial representations.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, many graphic art toys have been proposed for the entertainment and amusement of children as well as for fostering their interest and experience with art. These devices range from the very simple type in which a plurality of numbered dots are interconnected in order to form a recognizable drawing to very sophisticated types in which a number of cams and gears interact with one another to form a specific geometric figure. Many devices of this type often require a great degree of coordination which children do not normally acquire until reaching school age. In addition, the use of indelible markers for these devices would make them undesirable for small children. The present invention therefore provides a graphic art toy which utilizes a reuseable line or string as the medium for constructing the art work.